Born To Die
by Ex2See
Summary: Au. Katniss and Peeta ended up getting married right after the Victory Tour after Katniss got pregnant. The Quarter Quell happened with Peeta's brother Rye winning. Since then the Mellark family has kept President Snow happy but finally Katniss has had enough of everything she tries to start a get out of the spotlight with throwing her cousin to the lion's den. Katniss POV
1. Dark Paradise

My eyes shoot open at the whimpers coming from the monitor. I shake Peeta gently to go check on Rye and hoping it's fast enough that his whimpers don't wake up Cerise knowing how she behaves she'll be extremely difficult in the morning. Effie won't be happy if we're late again. Peeta's eyes shoot open and he looks afraid.

"Katniss, what's wrong? Another nightmare," Peeta asks startled.

I slowly shake my head and say, "No, it's just that Rye woke and it's your turn to put him back to sleep."

"Oh," replies Peeta, "just go back to sleep, my love. I'll take care of this don't worry he is probably having a nightmare because Cerise scared him with one of her many creative stories."

I nod my head and he leaves. I still can't believe that it's been six years since our games and so much has changed. President Snow came over before the Victory Tour to warn Peeta and I that we started something between the districts. He warned us that we had to do something and quench the small fire of revolution that we had created. After the cruelty that we saw in District 11, I freaked out and Peeta conformed me reminding of the fire that I felt within me when we kissed in the cave. By the end of the tour when we reached the Capitol it was discovered that I had gotten pregnant, Peeta proposed and we announced the news of my pregnancy. Snow was ecstatic he made sure that Peeta and I got married right before we left the Capital.

Snow brought our families and friends. Magde was my maid of honor while Rye was Peeta's best man. Snow forced as many victors to be a part of our wedding. The whole night was all for the Capitol. Even though the wedding was more of a show for the pleasure of the Capitol. Peeta and I had a toasting just for ourselves, making the night just for us. We continued to be in the eyes of the Capitol through my whole pregnancy that sent gifts after gifts, though they were upset that we decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret. When it was time for the birth we were surprised when I gave birth that I ended up giving birth to two babies.

I gave birth to two beautiful twins Rye Stark Mellark and Cerise Rae Mellark. The two were just like the sun and moon. Cerise had blue eyes with a hint of blue and dark brown hair, a little version of me; while Rye just turned out to be a small version of both Peeta and Rye. Cerise and Rye are both the light in my life other then Peeta and I am grateful for that. I am happy that I have Peeta in my life I've seen how Johanna, Finnick, and all the other desirable victors live their lives. I swear if I had to live a life like that I would've turned out like Haymitch or the Morphlings from six.

The Capital has kept their watchful eyes on us since our games; I was six months pregnant during the Quell. The Quell was announced the next they after my wedding and it was decried that one family member of a Victor would enter with a normal tribute. I am sure it was Snow's way of implying that he still has power on all the Victors' lives. Rye, Peeta's brother ended up going along with a poor Seam girl. Rye ended up being the winner of the Quell and with him being the winner the Capitol still had access to our lives. The Capitol loves Rye he has become their new toy, luckily he was charming as Peeta so he got away with so many things,like declaring his love for Madge on his final interview and her pregnancy.

President Snow loved the idea for some weird political reason and made Rye and Madge get married right before his Victory Tour. It turns out that they really had a thing for each other so things weren't as awkward as mine are and Peeta's wedding. Since their marriage they had a cute little girl named Lulu making her Mrs. Mellark's favorite grandchild being full merchant and a girl. This at times makes me jealous but she also loves my kids as I gave her, her first granddaughter.

I shiver as I feel a touch on my shoulder I turn to see Peeta. His eyes shine worriedly I hate that. The games have made it impossible for me to live a normal life for me to actually enjoy anything. It's been nearly six years since our games and we both get nightmares. The twins have started asking about us screaming at night and we tell them that it's just nightmares we tell them that we see monsters. My children believe it for now but I am afraid when the time comes and they will no longer accept that as an answer. They're growing up and learning about the same world they live in but right now they're too innocent to fully understand it. For now they believe that the games are like these old games where countries would get together and compete in sports with their best of the best.

"Katniss, love I know you're tired but Rye wants to hear you sing," says Peeta holding Rye in his arms.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare like you, could you please sing for me. I like Daddy's singing but your singing comforts me," says Rye rubbing his eyes. His blue eyes were begging me to comfort him and I cave in to his request.

I stand on my knees on the bed and take him from Peeta and lay him right next me while Peeta lays on the other side. I close my eyes and start humming. The words soon enough come out.

" _All my friends tell me I should move on  
I'm lying in the ocean singing your song  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh  
That's how you sang it  
Loving you forever can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh  
That's how we played it_

 _And there's no remedy for memory your face is_  
 _Like a melody, it won't leave my head_  
 _Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine_  
 _But I wish I was dead_

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_  
 _No one compares to you_  
 _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_  
 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_  
 _No one compares to you_  
 _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

 _All my friends ask me why I stay strong_  
 _Tell 'em when you find true love, it lives on_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh_  
 _That's why I stay here_

 _And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody_  
 _It won't leave my head_  
 _Your soul is holding me and telling me that everything is fine_  
 _But I wish I was dead_

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_  
 _No one compares to you_  
 _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_  
 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_  
 _No one compares to you_  
 _But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah._  
 _I don't want to wake up from this tonight_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah._  
 _I don't want to wake up from this tonight_

 _There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_  
 _And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me_  
 _There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_  
 _Telling me I'm fine_

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise No one compares to you_  
 _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise. No one compares to you_  
 _But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah_  
 _I don't want to wake up from this tonight_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah_  
 _I don't want to wake up from this tonight"_

I turn to see that Rye is sound asleep and Peeta is just looking at me with so much love.

"Katniss, love that was beautiful. I swear if I die the last thing I want to ever hear is your beautiful voice," says Peeta.

"Peeta don't ever say that I don't know what I would ever do without you," I practically whisper yell.

Peeta chuckles only making me scowl. He continues to chuckle and I smack his arm making sure that doesn't wake up Rye. Peeta then moves his hands up declaring defeat.

"Katniss, you know if I didn't know you better and you didn't respond like that all the time, I'd think that you're all hormonal" he jokes lightly.

My eyes go wide as it's been awhile since I last got my period. Since I've given birth to the twins my period turned regular because I no longer suffered from malnutrition. Katniss think I say to myself when was the last time I had my period, okay we're in June and the last time was in January. So that means about four to five months ago if my calculations are correct.

Peeta shakes me pulling me away from my mind and says, "Katniss you're scaring me please tell me what's going on in that mind of yours."

"Do you remember when was the last time I had my period," I ask him nervously.

Automatically Peeta replies looking a little confused, "Umm I think it was the third week of January."

Peeta then freezes as he comes to the same realization that I had. I see his eyes glimmer in the moonlight and I know he is happy. He puts his hand under my chin and kisses me softly as if I were a porcelain doll.

He then pulls away and says, "Katniss that's wonderful. We are going to have another child, another Mellark."

I smile knowing that I have made him happy. Now that I think about it the twins will be extremely happy they've been asking for a little brother or sister since Madge gave birth to Lulu. They see Lulu more as a little sister more than a cousin. I am sure the twins will enjoy the news that they'll pass out from happiness.

"I know, I know the twins will love the idea," I reply happily.

Peeta just kisses my forehead and says, "Well like Effie says we got a big, big day tomorrow so we need to sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep."

"Katniss, we need to sleep you're going to regret it in the morning," he says.

I don't realize till now that I am tired. I let a yawn out and give him a small kiss. Sleep soon takes over my body.

The sound of Cerise yelling wakes me up. I notice that I am the only one in the bed, hearing the shower running and hearing the twins running around. As I am getting up from my bed I feel two little small hands on my legs. I turn around to look Rye hugging my leg. I pick him up and say, "What's wrong blondie locks?"

He hides his face on my hair and says, "Cerise bite me again and she's coming after me. Mommy please hide me.'

I hear Cerise come running to my room and yells, "Mommy I don't know what is is talking about I just want to give him a hug."

"Yes, you did, see you already bit me," says Rye pointing at a bite mark on his wrist.

I stare at Cerise and she quivers.

"He deserved it because he bit my cheese bun after he ate all of his," replies Cerise in a very grumpy voice.

I shake my head at my four year old twins fighting over food again. This is all Peeta's fault I know their heartache over cheese buns. While I was pregnant with them all I ate was cheese buns.

The shower seems to have stopped and Peeta comes out. We all stare at him and I say, "You sir are in a lot of trouble"

Peeta just stares at me wide eyes and asks, "What did I do. I was in the shower and I heard yelling."

"Well mister you have caused another fight between the twins. Rye bit of off Cerise's last cheese and Cerise has been coming after Rye. She apparently already bit him again."

"Yeah, daddy you're in big trouble," say Rye.

Cerise sighs and says, "Rye leave daddy alone. Daddy they're being mean to me."

Peeta picks up Cerise and kisses her forehead. He looks at me and Rye says,"Rye you know you can't be eating other people's food," he turns to Cerise and says, "What did I tell you about biting."

Cerise the tries her best puppy eyes look and says, "Umm it's not my fault that Rye was being selfish. I don't understand why I get to share everything when he takes my stuff."

Hearing her reply reminds me how grown up Cerise really is, she was the one to get Peeta's gift with words. She loves to use her gift to get her way. I give her a warning look and she turns to look at Peeta. She really has her Peeta under her control.

Peeta shakes his head and says all commando, "Everybody stop arguing over food, remember today is an important day and we have to be ready and be at the square at noon. So Cerise, Rye no more fighting or you guys will not get any cheese buns for a week. Katniss get dressed."

Cerise and Rye jump out of our arms and leave murmuring how much they don't like each other for getting the other in trouble. That's when I notice that they are both already wearing their matching outfit for the reaping. Cerise was in a cute little high low mint dress with a pretty tea rose orange bow tied on her waist, while Rye was wearing khakis and a mint button up shirt and tea rose handkerchief. Cinna out did himself again to make my children look unforgettable, but then I remember why he did that. It's all for the Capitol.

I rush to Peeta and give him a hug. I hide my face on his neck and Peeta's arms automatically wrapped around shielding me from my fears. Peeta mumbles comforting words as if already knowing what I am fearing. The kids are growing up pretty fast and soon they'll eligible for the reaping Victors kids' always go into the arena. We know Snow still isn't happy with us about the berries. He was upset that in the Quell things didn't go as planned and Rye came out alive. We know he will want to get us back and what better way to than to take away our children.

Peeta pulls away from me and says, "Katniss, I know that you don't like this day at all, trust me I don't either. But it's time for you to get dressed."

"I don't want too, I just want to stay in bed," I mumbled.

Peeta chuckles, "We'll if you get ready I have a tray of cheese buns just for you."

"That's not fair you're trying to bribe me."

"We'll did it work," he asks.

I nod my head and head to the shower. I move as fast as possible knowing that Effie would hate it if we were late to the reaping and we would never hear the end of it.

My shower is a blur I quickly get out and put on a high waist tutu skirt that's a soft pearl white & a button up baby blue long-sleeved top, with some flats. As I look at myself in the mirror I notice my small bump on my stomach barely noticeable unlike the twins. Like always Cina knows before me seeing me clothes that fits me perfectly and hissing my bump.

I walk downstairs and see that Cerise and Rye are playing with dolls with Lulu who is wearing the same color dress as Cerise except her blonde hair and blue eyes setting them apart. I feel strong arms circle around me and I can tell these aren't Peeta's. I turn around to find Rye hugging me and then Madge joins along. I just stand there not knowing what's going on.

From the kitchen we hear Peeta say for them to get off. As they pull away I see them wearing the same thing as me and Peeta except that Rye and Madge are wearing a lilac shirt. Peeta then comes out of the kitchen with a tray of cheese buns for me. The aroma fills the room and I hear Rye and Cerise say yum. I take a bun from the tray and I devour it. I groan feeling satisfied and I hear the twins complain how none of the cheese buns are for them.

I finish the rest and drink a glass of milk. Madge takes the glass from me and say, "Peeta told us the news. I am so happy for you guys. I thought I would be the one to get pregnant again before you."

"Well thanks Madge. I just can't believe that I didn't notice that I've missed my period for so long," I reply honesty.

"Well you've been busy teach the kids skills for the games, then you've been taking care of Haymitch," she replies.

"So how are you feeling today since you know this being Prim's final year and all?"

"I haven't thought about it actually, late I've been more worried with the twins and teaching at the school that I've completely forgotten about Prim and the games."

"It's very understandable, I mean Lulu isn't even eligible yet and Rye and I have nightmares that she gets picked. But then we wake up and realize that she is okay. Well do you think Snow is really going to risk it and have Prim selected?"

"I really don't know the games have been keeping the Capitol happy and he hasn't asked us to distract the districts. So I am guessing that she is good."

"But just asking do you think she has a chance of winning?"

I think about it for a moment, since Peeta and I won and the Quell was announced we've had all of all relatives that are eligible for the games to train. Prim up to this point is a fast runner, good with knives, and has her knowledge with plants. Really if she were to get picked the Capitol would love it and hate it. She would get all the attention and sponsors. Prim would make it home.

That's kind of selfish to think but the thing is that's the truth. Last year when Kitty our tribute nearly died I thought it was Prim instead. I had a meltdown in the Victors' launch and Johanna calmed me down. One because she couldn't stand my screaming and two because she actually likes Prim.

Since then I've been working so hard making sure that we bring a tribute home. I am tired of everybody dying and us not being able to not do anything and just watch. From what we've taught the the teens eligible for reaping most of them are good swimmers, some of them are as good as Finnick who came twice to help us teach.

I sigh knowing that it is really hard teaching all the eligible kids skills for the games. We haven't had a winner since Rye and the closest we've come to another winner was last year. Peeta and I managed to convince President Snow to allow us to build a pool behind our backyard. Since then we have been using it to teach the kids to swim and last year Kitty a girl from town managed to make it to the final three. The game makers thought it would be good to flood the arena from time to time. Kitty being able to swim made it so far until one of the tributes from four broke her neck. It was a sad tragic death as we were about to bring home a winner.

I feel someone link their hand to mine and says, "Come on Kat we have to be in the square in five minutes. Effie is outside in the car waiting for us."

I quickly make my way to the car grabbing Rye's hand we we all manage to get into the car. Peeta sits next to me with Cerise sitting on my lap and Effie sitting next to him. Haymitch just nods at all of us and looks at the window. Effie counts all of us in the car and tells the driver to drive. She looks at me and says, "Katniss thanks for making us late, again."

I roll my eyes and reply, "You're welcome Effie but you try calming down a crying kid from a nightmare."

Effie just shakes her head and looks at the twins and says, "I hope y'all didn't leave your mom up all night because when she doesn't get enough sleep she forgets about manners."

That comment makes Rye, Peeta, and Haymitch to chuckle. I just scowl only getting Effie to remind me about manners. We all get out the car and go up stage. The kids go and sit down next to Madge who sits next to her father. Rye, Peeta, Haymitch, and I all sit next to each other on the other side of the stage.

Soon enough we've gotten through the usual protocol and Effie says, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. And now for the girls," Effie moves her hand through the bowl and pulls out a name. I pray that it isn't Prim this is her last year and Snow's last chance to get back at me. Effie unfolds the piece of paper and says, "This year's female tribute Lena Rodriguez."

Out in the crowd we see a short blonde in a soft pink dress making her way to the stage. I know this girl she is one of the best in plants and medical class that we teach. She is the daughter of my mother's brother the one who now runs the apothecary. She gets up on stage and stands right in front of us. The crow looks unmoved but I know most of them are happy that it isn't their kids going to the games. It's sick to think that people are happy out of others misery. I could imagine what her father must be feeling.

As I keep looking at the crowd I see my mother approaching Lena's parents. The blonde couple is down on the ground trying to comfort one another. It irks me that my mother is the type of person who would forgive anyone whose done her wrong. Her brother turned her back on her when she chose my father like the rest of the town. I don't understand how she can forgive him.

Effie moves quick on welcoming to the stage. She asks for a volunteer but nothing. The whole square is dead silenced. Effie then puts hand in the other bowl moving it as fast as she can and she pulls out piece of paper. I look out into the emotionless crowd and just hope that I can return with one of the tributes. Effie again unfolds the piece of paper and reads out, "and this year's male tribute Julian Windburn."

A tall pale guy with brown hair walkout of the eighteen years old. I know these type of kids seam women giving into Merchant men desire. He must be one of the many bastard children left to seam women to take care of. He walks emotionless to the stage turning around to look at what I assume is his mother and little siblings. He walks straight up and stands on the other side of Effie.

Effie just looks at both of the two tributes and says, "May I present you your tributes for the eightieth annual Hunger Games Lena Rodriguez and Julian Windburn now shake hands."

Lena and Julian look uncomfortable but they shake hands. I see Lena shed a tear and then the Peacekeepers separate them and take them into the Justice Building.

Soon reporters come up stage and swarm us all asking questions. But the most common one heard is how is the Mellark family. I should've remembered that we would've have to talk to them here and when we get off in the Capitol. We should this over with now or they'll ambush us at the train station.

As always Peeta is the first to speak up saying, "Well the Mellark family is doing good we're all excited to go back to the Capitol for the games."

Rye picks up from there saying, "Yeah we have a feeling that these games are going to be very interesting."

"Speaking of interesting Katniss how do you feel that your cousin was selected for these years games and that Prim has lost all possibilities of going to the games," ask one of the many random colorful reporters.

I freeze wondering how they've managed to figure out that were related. Lena doesn't go by my mom's old last name but by her mother's last name. I swear these reporters never stop to amaze me with all the information they get. If only they used that ability to dig up all the corruption from Snow's government.

I turn to Peeta and he nods at me as if reassuring me that whatever I say would be a good answer. "Well Lena and I aren't that close because of our age differs but she is close to Prim. I know that Lena is gifted and she would make District twelve proud. From the times I've spent in school I know I can tell you she is a very brave girl just like her tribute partner."

"Well if you had to pick between the two of them who would you chose as the winner," one of the reporters shouts.

"I would choose the one who proves themselves to be a worthy victor.

The reporters seem to be pleased with my answer. Soon Peacekeepers escort us back to our car the kids and Madge following along. But before we get off stage I hear someone calling my name. I turn to see who it is and I see my Prim, my mother, and her brother climb up stage.

Prim rushes to me and gives me a hug which I return. She pulls away and my mother soon replaces her place. She quickly pulls away and says, "Katniss this is your uncle Kaleb and he'd like to ask you something."

My uncle a tall, blonde who looks really tired says, "Katniss, I know that I haven't been in your guys' life, but I'm here not beg you that you bring back my girl. I know that I don't deserve to ask for anything but please bring her back. You're a parent too so you should understand what I'm going through. Please help her win."

I'm at shock at his request. He is right he has no right to ask for anything, but I can't help it but to feel sorry for him. Looking around at the twins and remembering my nightmares I know what he is going through but I can't give him false hopes.

"I'll try my best, but I can't promise you anything the district needs a winner and at the end of the day that's who we'll help," I reply.

Kaleb nods his head and says "I understand."

He and my mother walk away with Prim following behind. Cerise comes besides me and asks, "Mommy who was that man crying?"

"That was your uncle grandpa," I reply taking her hand and following the Peacekeepers.

The car soon drives off and Haymitch just groans and finds a bottle of white wine in the car and just drinks straight out of the bottle. Effie just sighs and reminds about manners. The twins giggle saying that grandma and grandpa are going to make up later by kissing. This causes for Rye and Peeta to burst out laughing. Effie shoots the deadliest glare she could muster up at the twins. Then Cerise says, "Rye leave grandma and grandpa alone it's not their fault they forget about manners."

Everybody in the car laughs and soon enough the doors to the car open. I grab Rye while Peeta grabs Cerise, we make our way to the train with Madge and Rye following along with Lulu. I look around seeing the avoxes bring us hot chocolate and giving the kids cheese buns. Effie begins running down our schedule.

We all sit down in the dining room and we all listen to everything has to say. The list goes on and on until I hear Caesar Flickerman.

"Wait are we having an interview with Cesar, I thought Maxon last year's winner would have the first interview with him," I asked worriedly because I know now that the kids can talk better than the average four-year-old. They are finally understanding the world and they're getting close to understanding in reality how cruel it is.

"Well Cesar wants all the Mellarks and to get an update on how you guys are, you know the same old same," says Effie in her most enthusiastic voice.

"Don't you think that maybe he should be interviewing Maxon instead of us I mean we won six years ago. Then Rye won five years ago. I thought that the latest victor would get all the attention in the world," I say nervously.

Effie just ignores my comments and walks out of the dining room. Haymitch follows knowing he is going to have to fix this or we're all going to suffer for this in the morning. But before leaving staring back at us saying, "Sweetheart you should know by now that you'll never get what you want. You live the luxury life of a victor and the fact that you gave 'em something to root for, they'll always want you around."

Everybody just stares at me and I groan. I don't want any attention. The room is left in an awkward silence. The thing is even after all these years I just hoped that the Capitol gets sick and tired of us. I mean they get a new victor year after year, j just hoped that their lives' would be more interesting to the Capitol.

The silence continues until we hear Effie shriek knowing her it could be from many different reasons.

As she enters again behind her are Haymitch and these year's tributes. They both look look ready for a fight. They look at us and sit on the love seat across from everyone else. They both look nervous but they look determined to come back out alive. I just hope that that determination stays with them and that the odds are finally in our favor.

They sit there and stare but it isn't till Julian speaks that catches the attention of everybody. He then repeats again, "How do you guys plan on bringing one of us back? Cause so far the closest you've come to a winner was Kitty last year. We all saw how even trying to train us like Careers has worked for nothing."

I remembered Kitty she was one of the best swimmers that we had. Her parents being merchant and all had access to food so she was better fed than our other tribute Alistar. Alistair died in the bloodbath after he tried to get some knives even though we told him to stay away from the Cornucopia. He was cocky believing that all the years in participating in track would pay off. But it didn't he wasn't enough for the knife throwing skills from the careers. He got a knife to his neck and died pretty quick.

We all look at each other knowing that this year we might just have a winner. We'll make sure that these tributes listen to us we won't make the same mistakes we did with Kitty and Alistar. Haymitch laughs and replies, "By making y'all likeable to the Capitol."

They both look at all of us as if we told them the most stupidest thing ever. This only causes for Haymitch to laugh and say, "Eh, not the answer you were looking for pretty boy. You see the games are made up by two things skills and popularity. You see that's the only reason Katniss, Peeta, and Rye ever won. Cause they were smart enough to be liked. Actually Katniss was liked because of the actions of the people around her that were liked. I think if had she truly let her true ice cold queen attitude out for the Capitol to see them they would've preferred her cat Buttercup over her."

This causes for Rye to burst out laughing. Lena and Julian look at him like he is crazy. I don't understand what's funny that cat compare to me is very hateful. Madge just elbows him on his stomach to stop him. He let's out a groan and quiets down before looking at me and sticking his tongue out at me.

"What do you mean we have to get the Capitol to like us, don't they already like us for being in the games," Lena speaks up for the first time very nervously.

"Well you see the Capitol loves drama and anyone that they consider that could possibly become one of them. Why do you think they love the careers so much it's because they always have the skills and know how to give 'em a show. Rye here won because a, he had skills and good looks and b, he was related to the famous star-crossed lovers. Then when he added that he had a girl back home that the Capital already knew they pretty much wanted for him to win. Rye was everything they want in a victor someone with good looks but can also give 'em a show."

Rye interrupts, "So tell us, do you think you know the games?"

Both look at us wide eyes not knowing what to say. I guess they must of thought the games are just a salvation from hunger, but in reality you're losing your freedom to the Capitol. They still don't understand they'll understand when we get to the Capitol and they see people come and stare at them like they're some type of exhibit at a museum. I know how the Capitol loves they're exhibits the most popular one till this day is mine and Peeta's arena. I remembered when we were forced there for the grand opening thousands and thousands showed up. That was one of the worst day of our lives luckily the kids have never seen it but they heard about it last time we came when one of our many "fans" brought it up.

Julian again speaks up for both of them and asks, "How do we won these games then? Do you guys at least remember."

We all look at each other and reply, "By staying alive."

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this story. It's been on my mind for quite a while since I reread the trilogy. Follow, review, or fave if you want me to continue. Okay so in my time line the games happen in June.**


	2. Circles

I see my little boy Rye running towards me. Except this Rye is older from my little Rye, his eyes no longer are blue like his father's they've turned grey like my own. As I look closer I see the direction that he is coming from. He is coming from the woods. Except these aren't my woods.

No these are from my arena. Soon after I see Lulu coming after screaming covered in blood. As I take a closer look at both of them I realize that they're both wearing the same tribute outfits Peeta and I wore. This can't be happening. My child and his cousin are part of the Quell. I try to scream for them to come to me so I can protect them. But then I realize that I am inside a tube unable to get out. As I bang the tube and cry begging to get out I notice that from the same direction comes some type of wolf like mutt. It rushes after the kids.

As I look at then closely they're no longer teens but they're little kids again. They're both running playing tag unaware of the mutt that's behind them. Rye seems to notice the beast and he senses that it's danger so he pushes Lulu out of the way. The mutt soon enough has gotten a hold of my son. He starts digging his teeth into his flesh, I hear his bones breaking.

I try to smash my way out of the tube but nothing happens. Finally after what seems hours of the mutt attacking Rye it pulls away. As it pulls away it slowly turns to human. The closer that I look at it I notice that it's Cerise. She looks happy and she sees me. The tube disappears and Cerise runs to my arms. She jumps up and down in my arms and says in her happiest voice ever, "Mommy look at what I did. I did it for you.

After what seems forever of me not responding Cerise turns to a mutt and starts chasing me. I don't even realize that I had started running til I lose my footing and fall down a hill. Like I did when the gamemakers threw fireballs at me. My body soon starts shaking and the light scenery changes.

My eyes shoot open to Peeta on top of me looking worried. I should've known it was just a nightmare that my children are four now about to turn five in September. Nothing is going to happen to them. Peeta sits down next to me and lays my head on his lap. He begins to play with my hair hoping that it calms me down.

"Katniss it's all a nightmare the kids are fine, they're playing with Lulu in their own personal part of the train," says Peeta in the most calm voice ever.

"it's just that the nightmare looked so real, Rye and Lulu were all grown up and forced to participate in the Quell. They were back in our arena, Peeta. I was there with them in a tube forced to look as a mutt chase after them. Then they turn back to being little children and the mutt got my baby boy. After our boy died the mutt turned out to be Cerise," I tell him with tears in my eyes.

Peeta looks uncomfortable but continues to play with my hair. He knows they're only dreams but we're afraid that Snow will try to get back at us.

"Katniss remember that the kids are loved by the Capitol. They'll do anything to make sure that if they were to go into the games, they would get all the sponsors. To them we've become part of their family, part of their lives. If anything were to happen to us they'd freak out. Remember when they found out that Cerise was sick during the games like two years ago. They sent us all types of medicines and some even sent doctors to the Tribute Center. I am sure that they'll ask for anything to keep them alive, like maybe a rule change," Peeta said trying to sound as confident as ever.

Now that I think about it the Capitol would throw riots if something were to the twins. They would beg for rule changes or anything to keep us together. I know for sure that Snow doesn't want to upset his precious Capitol. If the Capitol were to up rise then the districts would soon follow. He can't touch my kids.

I get off of Peeta's lap and say, "You're right."

He chuckles and replies, "I know that I am, so how about we get ready for breakfast, you know we'll arrive soon. And we still got to talk to Lena and Julian about what they should expect once we get off the train."

I groan and complain, "Can't Rye and Haymitch do it? It's too early to be up. The baby and I just want to stay in bed."

Peeta just laughs and says, "I know I wish that they could but we are also their mentors. We also need to get you checked with a doctor and sew how the baby is doing."

"You know I don't like going to the doctors they put that cold gel on me. Sometimes I think that they do it on purpose."

"Katniss they don't."

"How do you know?"

"Because they warned you it would be cold,"

"I'm sure that's all a lie, I mean look at all the technology the Capitol has yet they don't have the gel warm."

"Katniss as much as I love you, right now you're acting like a child."

"Well you married me so get used to it."

"Well you have no idea, how used to it I am."

I try to give him my best scowl and he only laughs and gets off the bed. Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me off the bed. He makes our way to the shower. I am not ready for this day.

Once out the shower we see that our clothes for the day were left out for us on our bed. For me there is a pastel yellow sundress for me and Peeta has khakis and a sapphire blue button down shirt. We get dressed quickly hoping not to get a lecture from Effie.

When we get to the dining room again we were the last ones there. Rye and Cerise are already seated next to Lulu matching in color scheme. Both Cerise and Lulu are wearing pink tutu dresses while Rye is wearing a pink button up shirt and khakis. Guessing they're all in pink, Effie must have gotten to them first. I'm kind of happy it was them and not us.

Looking around the table I noticed the only able seats are next to Madge and in front of Lena and Julian. I lead Peeta to our seats and grab as many cheese buns and put them on my plate. I hear Effie murmur manners causing them to laugh trying so hard not to be heard by Effie. I ignore her comment and devour the first cheese bun.

A conversation seems to have started while I've been enjoying my cheese buns, Haymitch then decides to bring me into the conversation by saying, "Katniss god knows I don't want to be like Effie but I have to quote her. Pay attention."

I glare at him and say, "Sorry I'm just really hungry."

He laughs and says, "Yeah I know, now back to our original conversation tell the tributes what to expect when they get off."

I stare at both Lena and Julian who seem to have been staring at me. I think about it and say, "Well when you get off you'll be taken away by our prep teams and they will make you look like what they consider almost "human". Don't go off on them for any comments like that. They're only doing their job and considering that they were raised here they see that as normal. They will "clean" you and prepare you for our stylists trust them. Don't argue back at all they know what they're doing, since our games District twelve had actually looked good so don't question them."

I look at them sternly and hope they got all that. It seems that they have so then I ask, "Do y'all have any questions for us?"

They shake their heads and return to eating. But then Haymitch asks, "Do either of you have and talent or skill that y'all believe is worth it in the arena?"

They both look at each other not knowing what to say. So Peeta speaks up, "You know like being good with some type of weapon."

"We'll I am good with knives," Lena musters up.

Rye asks, "Define how good?"

"I can throw it at moving objects since in the apothecary we have mice and people come in try to take some of the medicine," says Lena.

Haymitch being his usual self replies, "Have you ever hit a person with so call your knife skills?"

"Yeah, she hit this one guy I know on his shoulder. He was a mess covered in blood," answers Julian for her.

Lena looked surprised. "How would you know that unless you were there with the there," she accused.

"Well I just happened to walk by and see all the commotion," Julian replies backing away from her.

"No it was you because I remember there were two guys one up front and the other who messed around the back door to get my attention," Lena yelled.

"Why would I want to get your attention?"

Effie being Effie yells, "Manners both of you, these sponsors want civilized people, not animals."

"Well Effie may I remind you we are just your precious cattle who will be turned to killers just to live by next week," replies Julian.

With that being said Effie leaves taking the kids with her and Haymitch throws a knife at Julian. Julian screams in pain and Lena being her usual self pulls the knife out of Julian's arm and puts napkins on his wound. She stares at us asking for help but we can't, silently Haymitch has spoken. These tributes have a fight in them and one of them is coming back. Lena asks for the avoxes' help and they come in quick hearing that a tribute has been hurt.

They patch him up and apply some weird cream that speeds up the healing process. All their is left on Julian that's proof that he's had a knife on him is the small pink scar on him. Out of nowhere we hear Haymitch scream in pain and we see that there is a knife stuck on his shoulder as well but this one deeper than it was on Julian. We turn to look at Lena who had thrown the knife at Haymitch. The room is silenced in shock.

Then out of nowhere Haymitch starts clapping. We're all in shock but for some reason Rye joins along.

"Well done Princess you have the fight to come out alive," Haymitch asks.

"Don't call me Princess, I have a name," she says.

"Oh feisty now are we? Keep it like that and I'm sure you'll make it out of the arena alive. Now you not do you use any skills," Haymitch asks.

"Uh I can wrestle and I ran track at school, thanks here to the Mellarks it was required to play at least two sports in school," he says pointing at all of us.

"Well then if y'all stop acting like little kids then I'll try to not kill y'all before y'all make it to the arena. And I promise that one of you will come back home," Haymitch said while pulling the knife out of him.

The door to the dining room suddenly burst and the kids come in rushing. Behind them follows Effie telling them to be quiet. When she comes to view of us she screams. She rushes towards Haymitch and yells for help. Soon again the avoxes come rushing in sewing his wound while Effie stays right next to him.

This had been the most human side of Effie I think any of have seen. The kids go up to Haymitch and stare at him. Cerise being Cerise asks, "What's wrong grandpa, did you drink again and fell on your knife?"

Rye starts laughing and Madge elbows him. "Rye what did I tell you about laughing about others people pain," said Madge

Rye looks defensively at his wife and says, "Well it's not my fault Cerise asked a question that's based on a fact in a very funny."

Cerise looks around offended and says, "Daddy, Uncle Rye is being mean to me again. Tell him to stop being mean to me. I'm just a sweet little kid."

Peeta looks sternly at Rye and says, "Rye leave my daughter alone. Don't blame her for you being you."

"Seriously Peets you can't tell me what to do. I'm older than you."

"How about we settle this when we get to the gym and have one of our famous matches. The first one to get pinned down loses."

"Okay I agree so how about loser has to take all shifts with Dad and Farl for the next two weeks after we return."

"Umm add in the family dinners with Mom and you've got yourself a deal."

Madge and I start to laugh at them arguing. We've seen them argue like that at school or in the bakery. It's usually over stupid stuff, but this takes a toll of all the other fights they've had. They once got into a fight over who made the best cheese buns which obviously Peeta won. Actually I told him that he better win if not he would've slept on the couch.

"Everybody remember about your manners. We just arrived," screams Effie at the top off her lungs.

We all just start laughing as she looks at us and walks away. I look at Julian and Lena knowing this will be their last moment of happiness. Once out of the train they belong to the Capitol.

"Well tributes now that we're here you have to make the Capitol happy. One of them outside could be rich and sponsor you, so smile and wave like the kids are doing," I say remembering what Peeta did when we first got here.

"Now Rye, come here," I say and both Ryes came towards my direction.

I pick up my little boy and smack Rye, "Not you, you bimbo."

Peeta goes and grabs Cerise picks her up and we head towards the exit. At the exit there is an avox with Effie waiting for all of us to open up the door. Once he counts all of us, he opens up the door.

Outside the door we see maybe hundreds of people just happy to see us. They're all screaming our names and I swear some of them faint. We make it through the path guarded by Peacekeepers into a big black car. Then Effie, Haymitch come through protecting Lena and Julian who seem to have followed our advice. Lena is blowing kisses, hugging anybody, & accepting their gifts. Julian is just shaking hands and actually kissing people on their cheeks.

Their names become a chant among the crows. This is just perfect. They want them, they're already rooting for them. I turn to Peeta and says, "We can bring one of them home."

He nods and smiles, "If they're this popular, they might as well replace us."

Peeta is right. We were this big when we got here. If we play it right we can bring them home or maybe both of them. Rye was big because he was Peeta's brother. Lena is big here because she is my cousin. They'll want another Everdeen or Mellark into their collection of victors. To them the more the merrier.

Rest on my head on Peeta's shoulder and whisper as innocently as possible, "Can we have a picnic on the roof top?"

He nods his head and says, "I'll make cheese buns if you convince Effie to take care of the twins."

The car seems to have stopped pretty fast that I feel myself almost fly off but Peeta had already snaked his arms around my waist. Effie is the first to get out and says, "This is mine and Haymitch's stop. Lena, Julian follow us. As the rest of y'all are to go to Caesar Flickerman's studio for an interview."

Soon enough Lena and Julian get off the car followed by Haymitch. Lena turns around and asks, "Should we be afraid of what's to come?"

I think about it, should they really be afraid. Right now they're clueless of what they really got themselves into. For them winning the games means never going hungry again, ever having to think working in the mines, or having to marry to keep their business in their family.

But in reality you just become a toy for the Capitol. They mold you into something they want. If you retaliate then there is Haymitch or Johanna as example. I don't think they would want that but that's the life they were selected for.

I nod my head and Haymitch closes the door. The driver then takes off and soon enough we arrive at the studio. The driver opens the door for us and we are greeted by Caesar's assistant who seems humanist unlike the rest of the people here. She has natural black hair well what I assume to be and what seems to natural tan. Her clothes also seemed normal something Johanna usually wears: a maroon crop top, skin tight leather pants, and maroon combat boots.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm meeting y'all. I swear everybody here loves you. I think y'all are the best. Y'all have no idea how happy Caesar has been since he made the appointment to interview y'all. Effie said y'all had a tight schedule but since it was for Caesar she made the exception for us. Anyway hi my name is Cerise just like your cute daughter over here but y'all can call me Daphne. But y'all can call me whatever y'all want.

"Anyway Caesar has left me special instructions for y'all. Right now he and Claudius are hosting a parade costume prediction show and that will be over in like twenty minutes. So right now I am to take y'all to the green room and then I'll get y'all to go on stage."

Daphne motions for us to get out of the car and Cerise runs up to her. She holds out her hand for Daphne to take which she does. Peeta takes Rye in his arms and we follow Daphne and Cerise who seem to be lost in conversation. Rye turns to look at me and says, "Please tell me Cerise won't turn out like her, she's too loud and seems to never quiet down."

This causes Peeta to laugh and me to scowl. I've been telling Rye not to judge other people. He keeps getting in trouble for that at school and now being here at the Capitol I'm sure he'll have no self control.

We seem to make our way through what seems an endless path till we finally reach a door with a "Mellark Family" sign on it. Daphne opens the door and says she'll be back in a couple of minutes. Though before leaving she gives Cerise a big hug.

Cerise turns around says, "Mommy I like her. Can we keep her?"

"Cerise what did I tell you about owning people?"

"That it's bad and we shouldn't allow it."

"That's right."

"It's not fair the people in the Capitol get to have whatever they want," she mumbles.

I don't know where she is getting from but it needs to stop. I observe the room I am amazed there's all the food that we like. I saw cheese buns, lamb stew, red velvet cupcakes for Cerise, a chocolate fountain for Rye, giant lollipops for Lulu, and so much more food. It didn't stop there was a marvelous grand piano for Madge, an acoustic guitar for Rye, a sketchbook for Peeta, color pencils, toys for the kids, and so much more. They must have planned this a head and looked back for what we liked. Madge has only ever said that she plays the piano in a special Caesar did for Rye to see how marriage life was treating him.

As I look around I see that Peeta has already grabbed the sketch book and has sat down on a couch looking at the kids. I go sit next to him lay my head on his lap. He doesn't seem to notice as he continues on his work. Rye on the other hand sat next to Madge and stares at he play one of the most beautiful melody. Her hands move so beautifully that it causes the kids to stare. I remembered when she tried to teach me to play and I couldn't I was bad at it. But listening to her now makes me want to know how to play it. Though who am I kidding I could never make such beautiful music come out like her.

I start to hum the music trying to stay in harmony with it. Then in my mind I come up with lyrics.

"I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will8

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear Lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?"

"Oh Katniss, that was so beautiful," says Madge that makes me realize that I was singing out loud.

"Yeah Katniss, I thought the Valley song made me a goner but this is beyond on compare," Peeta adds in.

"Yeah mommy, I wish I could sing like that when I grow up," said Cerise looking so amazed.

I just blush and take Peeta's sketchbook and use it to hide from everybody. Though as I take it I see that Peeta had been drawing Cerise in yesterday's outfit. I've seen most of his work except the ones he won't let me see from his nightmares. But every time I see anything he makes I am amazed. I am amazed at how he can draw all the small detail and remember everything. Cerise comes to me and takes away the sketchbook.

She stares at it in awe and says, "Daddy you made me look so pretty. I think prettier than the mirror."

"Well Cerise you are very pretty, the prettiest girl in the world," says Peeta.

Rye trying to play around, "Well are you saying that Lulu isn't pretty?"

Peeta getting the weird way they communicate replies, "Well you know what I mean."

"Well your daughter isn't the only girl in the world."

"Rye, don't worry Lulu is one of the prettiest girl in the world and the only reason for that is because of Madge. Lulu got her looks from her luckily. I mean when we were younger you could've passed for a ginger."

"Wait is that true," Madge asks.

"Yeah it is, we have some rare pictures of him during the summer when his hair would turn reddish."

"Wait daddy had red hair," asks Lulu with a shocked face.

I swear I'm with her on this. I don't remember ever seeing Rye with strawberry blonde hair ever. But then again Peeta was the only one who would ever be really up in the morning with his dad when me and my dad would trade with his. Then again the only reason Peeta would always be in the back of the bakery to see me. I swear if I had seen Rye with his strawberry blonde hair I would've used it to my advantage whenever he messed with me.

As I am about to ask Peeta to draw Rye with his reddish hair, the door burst open. Daphne looks at us and says, "It's time for the interview. Okay so since y'all aren't getting interviewed one by one y'all will be separated from the kids. There will be a long sofa for the adults and a love seat for the kids."

"So how about Rye you carry your Lulu and hold Madge's hand. Peeta you carry Cerise and Katniss you carry Rye on the opposite side that Peeta holds Cerise and hold his hand. So now follow me. I know that after this y'all have to leave pretty quickly cause y'all have to get ready for the Tribute Parade."

We follow her again through a similar path and we can hear Caesar talking. We are greeted by the stage manager who just smiles and waves. He speaks starts speaking to a little electronic device on his ear. Then he motions us to move first Rye and Magde go and I swear I think I am about to go death at the screams of the live studio audience. How Caesar has not gone deaf is a wonder to me. Then the stage manager motions for us to go and I swear the audience gets ten times louder.

Caesar comes and greets us, giving all of us a hug. We let go of the twins and they take a seat with Lulu in front of us.

Caesar this year has his hair a soft mint green and so is the rest of his outfit. He turns to look at the audience and says, "Let's start with the bottom row first. Here we have the precious Lulu Mellark daughter of Rye Mellark winner of the third quarter quell and Madge Mellark daughter of the Mayor of District Twelve. Next to her are the loveable Mellark twins, Cerise Mellark and Rye Stark Mellark kids of twelve's star-crossed lovers."

The crowd goes crazy and the kids just smile and wave. Cerise being a show off like her uncle, blows kisses and accepts some. Caesar motions the crowd to quiet down and motions the kids to sit down.

"Now here we have victor of the third quarter quell who dropped a bomb on us during his interview. Now let's take a lot and sew for ourselves," he motions for everybody to look at the screen.

" _Now I'd like for y'all Panem I'd like for you to give a warm welcome to someone we know so well. We officially met him in his brother's wedding Rye Mellark." says Caesar._

 _Rye walks out the stage wearing a modern pearl white tux. He makes his way blowing kisses and accepting roses from his fans. Caesar sticks his hand out for Rye to shake except he takes him in for a hug._

" _Well he is a huger. Anyway Rye welcome back to the Capitol. Last time you were here it was for Peeta's wedding."_

" _Yes it was and it is good to be back with the honor to represent my district. But Peeta's wedding I have to say it shocked me. Because we'd all thought I'd be the first to be married. But since I'm not my niece or nephew get to be named after me."_

" _Oh do tell."_

" _Well you see Caesar I always had a girlfriend unlike Peeta who was after Katniss. So we made a deal whoever was the first to get married the other would name their child. That and since we knew Farl our older brother would obviously be the first to get married."_

" _Well speaking of girlfriends you are obviously a handsome young man now tell me do you have a girl back home waiting for you?"_

" _Well Caesar you just can't put me in this situation. I don't know if she wants to be known by all of Panem."_

" _I am sure she is proud of being your girlfriend."_

" _I guess you are right Caesar, but can keep a secret."_

" _Of course Rye."_

" _Well everyone in Panem already knows her. She was in Peeta and Katniss' wedding. And she isn't just my girlfriend, but my wife."_

 _The whole crowd goes silent. They're all waiting for Rye to continue._

" _Well Rye I thought Peeta was the first to get married."_

" _Well he did it's just that she and I got married after after the Quarter Quell was announced. Since there was one out of six chances that I'd get the honor to represent my district we were like we have to do this now."_

" _So y'all had a secret wedding or what do explain."_

" _Not official marriage according to the Justice Building or Panem but a marriage still legitimate in twelve. It's just a tradition we have in Twelve that we consider to be an official wedding. We had a toasting. We want our love to be eternal."_

" _So who is this lucky lady?"_

" _Madge Undersee, the daughter of the Mayor."_

" _Well congratulations to you and the new Mrs. Mellark. You've just added another Mellark to the family."_

" _I didn't just add her but our, child. Before I left she came to see me and told me I had to come back not just for her but for our unborn child."_

 _The crowd goes in shock. Some are crying, others are promising to sponsor him, and others just faint."_

"Well Rye, you and Peeta sure know how to leave the people wanting more," says Caesar.

"I guess we didn't have the odds in our favor at the time," Rye replies chuckling.

"He gets that from me," says Peeta.

"No I do not remember, I'm the older one," replies Rye.

"So Madge how's marriage life with Rye?"

"Well Caesar it's hectic as we have to take care of Lulu and we try to develop our talents," Madge replies giving an answer the Capitol will eat up.

"I'm guessing Rye and Peeta are helping in the bakery," he says.

"Yeah they both have but Peeta is better at it," Madge replies.

"That's not true, Peeta is just good at decorating the cakes but I'm good at making cookies," Rye replies defending himself.

"Yeah but one time you got the salt and sugar mixes up remember," I add in.

"That was only one time and it was when Madge was pregnant and I barely slept because of her random cravings."

"Hey you were the one to got me knocked up so don't complain."

"So are you to hoping to expand the Mellark family anytime soon?"

"Not at the moment, we love Lulu and we feel that if we were to add another member into our family she'll have trouble adjusting to it. That and we see how Katniss and Peeta struggle with the twins," Madge answers with Rye adding that last part.

"Hey we're not bad," the twins claim.

"Uncle Rye is the bad one. He is the one that throws dangerous sharp pointy objects at the air or people sometimes," says Cerise.

I hope the crowd doesn't really pay attention to that. Rye instead of having nightmares he has flashbacks. They were really bad when got out of the arena at first. He finally got control of them after Lulu was born. Whenever the games are around the corner his flashbacks come frequently. That's why Cerise and Lulu saw Rye throwing a knife at the air cause he thought he was getting attacked. I need to have a talk about this later. I swear she is acting up a lot.

"Rye you're just jealous that you don't have a boy," I say.

"Nope, I am not. I love my Lulu."

The crowd starts to laugh. This is what they want from us. To be their entertainment. Caesar quiets down the crowd and says, "Well now that we saw this little family dispute, I'd like for y'all to give a warm welcome to District Twelve's star-crossed lovers. Katniss and Peeta Mellark."

The crowd goes wild throwing roses, jewelry, and hats I think. I grab Peeta's hand and we stand up smiling and waving. Again Caesar motions for the crowd to quiet down though this time it takes a long time.

"So are you guys I think this the first time I've seen y'all in a year," Caesar comments.

"Well yeah Caesar we've missed talking to you. But last time we were here it was about our tribute Kitty who made it to the final five," I reply.

"Well yeah I have to say, she was so close, but she just wasn't strong enough."

His comment makes my blood boil. How could he say such a thing. Kitty was strong, she made it so far. Any tribute that goes into the games fights for their life not to entertain the Capitol or to please them. They just want to get out except the careers who see it as a right of passage.

I try to not let my anger get to me as I remember that I have two tributes this year that we could bring home. I also remember that Snow is probably watching this making sure we don't say anything that would make us a target in his eyes. Rye, Peeta, and Caesar seem to hit it off and just continue in many different topics. It isn't till Peeta squeezes my thigh that I am brought back into their conversation.

"It looks like Katniss is very tired," Caesar comments, "anyway Katniss how do you feel about your tributes. From what I've heard one of them is your cousin."

"Well Caesar what can I say other than I am proud that Lena's odds were in her favor and that she was selected for the games. I know myself how an honor it is to win the games. And Julian is just a precious kid, he lives in the Seam but is well built and fits well in the Capitol," I mumble out.

The crowd cheers at my response and Caesar quite them down.

"Well that's just great Katniss. So are you and Peeta planning on expanding your family or the twins just enough for you guys," he asks.

I turn to hide in Peeta's shoulder and whisper now and he just nods his head.

"Well Caesar, Peeta and I just found out that I'm pregnant."

The crowd cheers and the twins turn around and look at us. They look at each other and start jumping up and down. This is just perfect all the attention will be on our tributes because of my pregnancy. Caesar seems to have made his way to Peeta and hugs him. Then he comes to me and kisses my cheek and places his hand on my belly.

He goes back to his seat and says, "You heard it hear for the first time there will be a new member in the Mellark family."

"So Katniss, Peeta congratulations. I have to ask how far along are you?"

"I think about four to five months long," I say.

"Well now Rye, Cerise how do you two feel that y'all will get a brother or sister soon."

"I don't know Caesar, I am really happy I just don't know if I want a sister or not because then I won't be daddy's only princess. Then if I have a brother I don't want get ganged up by him and Rye," says Cerise really thinking about it.

"Well, I want a brother because Lulu is pretty much like a sister and she and Cerise like to hang up on me," Rye replies.

"Katniss, what do you guys want?"

"Well we already have one boy and girl. We just want a happy healthy baby. That we will love no matter what," Peeta says.

"Well we all know that this baby will be loved so much through out Panem. But are y'all going to make us wait for the sex of the baby?"

"I don't know Caesar, this is pretty much Katniss' decision," replies Peeta.

"Well Katniss are you going to keep all of Panem waiting for this baby?"

I think about what I should say. I know that deep down inside I don't want UK k or the sex of my baby, but taunting them about the baby could gain us sponsors.

"I actually want to know, but I'll have my own special way of telling Panem," I say.

"Well hopefully you'll announce it on my show."

"You'll just have to wait and see, Caesar."

A timer goes off on stage, meaning time is up. Caesar wraps up the show and says goodbye to us. He again congratulates us on my pregnancy and summons Daphne.

"Oh my god you're pregnant. You could've told me that I would've gotten whatever you needed, well I've would've gotten it to you either way. Anyway the car is outside to take y'all to the Tribute Center, so come on let's go."

We arrive at the Tribute Center in a short amount of time where we are greeted by Effie. Who is already dressed in her Tribute Parade outfit. She was wearing a long dress, with ruffles that looked more to be a tail, covered with shells arranged in a beautiful pattern, and scales something that seems meant for the tributes of four. Her hair is in a golden blonde with a beautiful starfish crown. She looks like an ancient sea horses that I've seen from some of Peeta's art books.

"Okay everybody the kids' outfits are ready they just need to be cleaned by Octavia. Katniss thanks for not telling me that you're pregnant we've had to make some arranges to your outfit. Madge, Peeta, and Rye y'all go with Portia since she is already done with Julian," Effie orders.

Effie motions for me to follow her and I do not wanting to anger her. She leads me to some elevators and we go down two floors.

I feel queasy as I know I'm underground and since my father's death, being in the ground hasn't been the same.

She leads me through what seems endless halls until we reach a familiar door. Effie opens the door and I see Cinna and Lena talking. Lena is already dressed in her tribute parade her hair waved, let down, with a black crown made of black diamonds. She is dressed in a short black dress with extravagant designs. Then she is wearing Greek styled shoes that come up all the way to her knee, she looks like an ancient warrior.

I give Cinna a smirk and say, "Let me guess the beautiful designs are going to light up and so does the crown."

He gets up from his seat, takes me in for a hug, and says, "You know me so well and congratulations, I knew that you were expecting."

"Well I didn't even know that I was pregnant til last night."

Lena gets up as well and says, "Congrats Katniss, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Lena, I just hope this baby I isn't as much trouble as the twins are."

I go sit on the couch that Lena got up from and ask, "So what am I going to wear for the parade? Is it something as gorgeous as Lena's outfit?"

"Well kind of like hers but spectacular, follow me," Cinna replies.

I get myself off the couch and follow him to a door. He pauses for a dramatic effect and opens it to reveal a long red dress that is opened through the middle in a v-shaped sophisticated way, with a golden belt around the middle of the dress.

"Thanks Cinna it's beautiful," I say with tears coming out.

"No need to cry dear, now sit down and let me style your hair," he commands.

After what seemed hours I was already dressed and ready to go. My hair was waved just like Lena and I had a golden crown to match with the rest of my outfit. Cinna must be sticking to some theme for the tributes and us.

We begin talking to pass of time and I learn that Lena has one older brother named Erik who is take over of the family business and since most of the merchants that are to inherit a business are already taken she has no idea of what's to happen to her life.

I also learned that grandpa made it that in our family girls are no longer allowed to inherit the family business because of my mother. So even if Lena had been born first, Erik would've gotten the apothecary. I wish grandpa was still alive so I could tell him so many things, I would for sure rub it in his face that I won the games.

After what seem ours of just talking and getting to know Lena, Effie comes in and says it's time. Behind her were the twins and Lulu, who were matching in color. Lulu and Cerise were wearing a similar type of style of dress to Lena except in a soft shade of orange. It was a short dress and the wore Greek warrior sandals and a golden crown. Rye looked uncomfortable in what seemed a toga something like it, he looked more like an ancient Greek Warrior. I guess this year's inspiration came from way beyond the our civilization.

We continue to walk down a path where we find Peeta, Rye, Madge, and Julian are all dressed up. Madge is wearing a similar dress to mine except in white and all her jewelry is in white gold. Peeta, Rye, and Julian are all wearing the same thing as Rye just in different colors. Julian's outfit is all black matching Lena's. Now that I noticed he looks good in that outfit, but not like Peeta who's muscles are just out there for the whole world to see or touch. I swear nobody should touch my husband. Knowing how all those Capitol women are I might have to hurt someone.

We continue walking till we make it to the lined up chariots, everybody is already getting ready. Tributes are already trying to intimidate each other and I see that the stylist from two is gawking at our outfits not liking that Cinna has out done what they usually do.

"Cinna you kind have a jealous fan over there," I say pointing at the stylists from two and there tributes.

This year's tributes both volunteer and from what we saw from the recaps the guy from two fought the original way that was supposed to come. I think his name is Kyle but he reminds me a lot of Cato except he's got black hair and isn't as tall as Cato was. His district partner a tall lean blonde girl name Madison got on stage and gave a speech of how proud she was to get lucky to represent her district. From what we all gathered during recaps is that Madison is a manipulator and Kyle is a very violent person.

He chuckles and says, "Well he shouldn't be made this was all Portia's idea, she got it from all those art books she sends to Peeta. But don't worry ours has a little trick like always."

I turn around and see that Peeta and Rye are already giving Lena and Julian some last piece of advice. I walk towards their direction and listen.

"... all you guys need to do is act like you guys are already winners, blow kisses accept flowers, throw them back. Just do whatever makes them happy," says Peeta.

"Yeah just don't fall of the chariot," adds Rye laughing.

"Hold hands while doing so," I say.

They stare at me and Julian asks, "Why should we hold hands?"

"Because you're going in this as a team and they sure love teams. They like to see them together then kill each other," I reply.

He just looks annoyed and Lena just nods but I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about the fire it doesn't burn," I wink at them and grab Peeta's hand and head off to our seats. I turn around to see their panicked face and Cinna with a match.

We walk out of the tunnel into an elevator that would take us to our seats. Rye being the only one with us in the elevator asks, "Who do y'all think has a really chance to get out alive?"

"I don't know, but I have a plan to bring them home," I reply just hoping that my plan will work.

 **Hey y'all hope you guys enjoy. There is a reason for the songs. This was supposed to be done Tuesday but the Fourth of July distracted me, also review, follow, fave, or pm if you have questions. Also I don't own anything.**


	3. Talk

The elevator door open and we go to the row of Victors, escorts, and stylists. I see Haymitch holding Cerise while talking to Chaff about god knows what. Now seeing Cerise with those two I think I know where she gets her bad behavior from. Portia is holding Lulu showing off what she's design. While Rye is talking to Annie and Finnick.

I let go of Peeta's hand and say, "Hey I'll be back. I'm going to go congratulate Portia for her designs."

Peeta just nods and kisses my forehead, then he goes off with Rye. I kind of stop and see where they're going. My two boys go off to see Mags, who opens her arms for a hug. I look away and look for Portia. It takes me awhile to find Portia, but I finally do.

Portia is pointing at Lulu's sandals when I tap her on her shoulder. Portia turns around and says, "Hi Katniss, I knew that the dress would look good on you. I knew you'd want it to hide your bump."

"Well Portia, you've outdone yourself. This dress is magnificent," I say moving my dress like a little girl.

"Well you have to actually thank Peeta for it. He made sure this came to life."

"Why, I know that you saw it from his book though."

"Well you see yeah he drew you like this, like a goddess. I saw it and thought hey me and Cinna can bring that to life."

"Oh well I didn't know that," I reply. I guess I'll have to ask Peeta to let me see the drawing, I think to myself.

"Don't worry it was a beautiful drawing like all of Peeta's work, so how do you feel that your cousin Lena was picked," Portia asks worriedly.

I actually don't know I mean I know she is my cousin and all, but we're not close. I know Prim must not be taking it okay, she and Lena were close friends. But I just feel like she is just another tribute, nothing to really that affects me. It's something that I can't explain.

"Well I am sad that she got picked but I think maybe it might be the best thing that's happened to her. I don't think she wanted the life that she was supposed to get after she was done with her reapings," I say. Lena said that now since she was eighteen she'd have to find a place where to live or marry some old merchant with a dead wife and take care of his kids. If not she'd have to prostitute herself. For merchants the mines aren't an option, some would rather kill themselves then ever go. That's just how it is.

"Well that's good to hear, I think. But I have to say Julian here is a spit fire, he scared off the prep team. He reminds me of you but a little close minded. You actually thought about your actions. I am not trying to tell on him. I just want to maybe finally have a tribute come alive. It must sound selfish but I felt like a proud mother when Rye and Peeta made it out. I guess liked that feeling," she says very shyly.

I am shocked to hear this from Portia. She connects with the tributes, she sees them as her kids. I wish I could tell her that I can bring both of them out, but first I have to see of my plan will work. The interviews will be when I'll hopefully get a chance to get all the attention on them.

"I know how you feel, that's how I felt about Rue," I say trying to comfort her.

"Well Katniss I really hope that you enjoy what we designed for this year. I'm sure Lena and Julian will look unforgettable. Just like you were."

I feel a tugging on my dress and I see Lulu looking at me shyly. I grab her hand and say, "What's wrong Lulu?"

"Umm I don't know where mommy is aunty," she says with her lip trembling.

Sometimes I forget that she is like Madge. Rye is outgoing and very loud, while Madge is quiet, observant. Lulu just takes after both but in the Capitol she is more reserved because of Mrs. Undersee. When Lulu goes over to her grandma's, Mrs. Undersee always thinks that Madge is Maysilee and scare Lulu. Since Mrs. Undersee is always screaming about how bad the Capitol it has affected Lulu whenever we come for the Games. She is just waiting for all the things Mrs. Undersee screams about to happen.

We walk around looking for Madge running into other Victors congratulating me on my pregnancy. It isn't till I bump into Johanna that we find Madge. Lulu let's go of my arms and runs towards her.

"Well looky what we have here. It seems that you let bread boy put another bun in your oven," says Johanna seeing my hands resting on my stomach.

"It's good to see you too, Johanna," I reply

"Well, I do believe it that you're pregnant, but I'd thought that it'd be Madge who would pop another Mellark. But I have to ask what did bread boy do to convince you. You can easily overpower him at times with your scowl but then again you popped out two little honey buns."

Both Madge and I blush at her comment about popping another Mellark.

"Mommy how do you pop another Mellark," Lulu asks quietly.

This causes for Johanna to burst out laughing and for Madge to just turn another shade of red. I feel bad for Madge having to explain this.

"Well you see aunty Jo is just crazy so don't listen to her."

Lulu just nods her head as if really understanding the explanation.

"Sure I'm crazy here. But a little secret between you and me Katniss here is the crazy one," Johanna says and sticks her tongue out and walks away going to her seat with the other victors from seven. I turn to Madge and ask, "What were y'all talking about?"

"Oh just the usual how she doesn't like her stylist and wants to taker her axe to her face. According to her their stylist got inspired through art as well went overboard with her idea. Also how she still doesn't like Bellamy at the moment even though they've gotten to know each other better. Apparently he annoys her too much and he's got a girl back home, who and I quote is brainless as brainless at least she has the excuse that she's a blonde."

I just laugh since I met Johanna during the Quell she's been so pushy and aggressive. I still can't believe that she hooked up with Bellamy. He won right the seventy-six games at the age of nineteen. Apparently the reaping that year landed on the day before his nineteenth birthday and the odds weren't in his favor. His games were over quick, since he already worked as a lumberjack and his arena being a forest. Bellamy climbed up the trees and would throw his axe at the other tributes.

The Capitol loved him and Snow requested that he'd take a job a prostitute, though he refused. His father and his coworkers died the next day. Bellamy accepted to protect his sister and mother. Somehow along the way Johanna and him bonded and hooked up. The thing is Johanna hates him, because she believes if he would've gotten the clue about how she lives her life and how she doesn't have any family, his father and all the other lumberjacks would've lived. That and she is kind of jealous that he still has family.

"Maybe she's just jealous of the girl he's got home," I say motioning for us to go to our seats.

"Nah I don't think so, Johanna seems like the type of person who would do something dangerous and crazy if she were jealous only if she really liked a person. I think she's just upset that she'll be lonely once again," Madge says.

"You're right Johanna just let him in and now he left her. Hopefully she'll find someone who makes her happy and won't disappear," I say just wanting to drop the subject. It's really weird talking about Johanna's life since she is pretty open and honest person.

As we make a way through the crowd of Victors Madge and I are stopped by no other than Finnick. He of course has a sugar cube in his mouth. He pulls Lulu away from Madge and gives her a hug. Lulu just giggles as she loves being carried. Then Finnick puts Lulu down to hug Madge. He then takes a step back and gets down on one knee.

"Hi little toasty beard. I'm you're uncle Finnick, the most attractive uncle you'll ever have. Don't you dare bother your mom cause when she was pregnant with the twins aunty Jo wanted to kill your mother," he says to my stomach.

Finnick the gets up and gives me a hug. He pulls away and says, "Sugar cube momma bear?"

"No thank you pretty boy."

"Well ladies I have to warn y'all Johanna is in a pretty bitchy mood. So I'd stay away if I were y'all. Also Christian is very cranky upset this year cause his girlfriend went missing, so yeah we all know who hell take his anger out on. Also he happens to have taken so weird obsession with fire so stay away."

"Well thanks for the heads up," says Madge and we continue our way to our seats.

"Why do you think Christian's girlfriend went missing if Snow already warned him."

"I don't know honestly, but he should know by now to stay on Snow's good side."

"Well hopefully he finds her."

"Yeah, hopefully," I reply knowing that there is no way he'll find her alive.

Madge leads our way going in front of me to sit next to Rye. I sit take my place next to Peeta who already had the twins seating down and entertained with coloring books.

Peeta rubs my belly before holding my hand. "Hello baby, I hope that you're okay in there"

Lulu who was sitting on the other side next to Peeta looks wide eyed at my stomach and asks, "Why is uncle Peeta talking to the baby? Does he have a special cellphone like Uncle Beetee to talk to the baby?"

Peeta shakes his head and says, "No Lulu it's just that the baby can hear us."

Lulu looks shocked, she wasn't expecting that so she gets off her seat. She sits on Peeta's lap and starts touching my belly. Lulu starts to feel my stomach and lays her head on it.

"Hi baby, what are you doing in there? Oh my god can it eat," she asks and I just nod. "Well I'm Lulu your cousin, and I can't wait to meet you," she says in the softest voice ever. She looks afraid of touching my stomach but she does.

Lulu gets off Peeta's lap and says pointing at the entrance, "Look the chariots are coming out."

She starts to poke Rye and says, "I want a horse Daddy. The big girl from District ten showed me how to ride the big horsey."

Rye looks at Peeta and says, "Peet keep your daughter from mine for a while cause she is a bad influence on my daughter."

Peeta replies and they seem to have gotten into an argument. I ignore their childish ways and study the other tributes. The ones from one and two are obviously built and ruthless. They blow kisses and wave. As I make my way through the tributes something catches my attention.

I look at the girl from District ten and I feel my heart drop. She has an obvious bump; she is really big considering from her bump I'd say she is eight months. I don't like this, I need to go to the woods, anywhere but here. I know the Capitol is a sick twisted place but how could they allow a pregnant girl participate. They can't seriously enjoy having a pregnant in the games. When I was pregnant I could barely walk. This girl has no chance.

Peeta must have noticed the girl too and says, "Katniss we have to worry about our tributes, you know we can't save everybody. We've both learned that the hard way. Christian will obviously take care of her."

I nod my head, making a mental note to myself to talk to Christian and the rest of Victors from ten to make sure she got out. As the tributes continue to come out most of the tributes come out emotionless, except the Careers they're obviously working so hard to get the crowd to love them.

Then the crowd starts to cheer even louder than before as Lena and Julian come out. They were holding hands just like we told them and they were blowing kisses. As I turn around to look at crowd I saw some of the females near me passing out as they gotten a rose from Julian. I can't seem to understand how they could easily fall in love with a stranger that at plain sight they would pass out.

Their outfits looked like burning coal dark black with specks of red shinning. Everybody around was screaming saying they wanted them to win. Right now at the moment I don't know who I want out of these games. I don't want to be the center of attention anymore but just looking at the girl from ten I just feel sick. I could've been her if Peeta and I had gotten together before our games.

I don't know what I would've done. I am sure that I would've tried to make sure Peeta came out alive and he vise versa. I don't know if at the end we would've come out alive. The Capitol those enjoy their drama and I'm sure I would've been at the same place, I am today.

The chariots have stopped and so has screaming the crowds. President Snow has welcomed the tributes and the go back to the place they came from. Lena and Julian continue to smile and wave while holding hands Haymitch motions for us to follow him out. I grab Cerise and Rye grips Peeta's hands feeling scared.

I look at my little boy and say, "We're just going back to the place where we'll be staying at."

Rye just nods and we follow Haymitch to the elevators. Once we all get in the elevator Haymitch pressed the close door button.

"Well they sure do know how to give a show, I don't know how many thongs and panties I saw getting thrown at the kids," Haymitch says.

I blush and so does Madge. Then Rye says, "Mommy what are thoses?"

I scowl at Haymitch while Rye burst out laughing. Madge elbows him on his stomach and he slowly gets on the ground. I give Rye a smirk while he is on the floor complaining. I look at my little boy and reply, "It's just clothes."

Haymitch starts laughing and the doors open. We make our way to Effie who is already congratulating Lena and Julian. Though Lena and Julian just look so happy that the flames are out.

She looks at Haymitch and gives her a questioning look, he just shrugs her off

"Well you guys sure know how to make friends with the rich spoil kids. Most of the crowd here was screaming y'alls names and throwing clothes," Haymitch says with a chuckle. Lena nods and Julian just looks emotionless.

Then my eyes catch Lulu who let's go of Rye's hand and goes running towards the girl from ten. The male tribute is just talking to his stylist who seems upset and now that I notice it's a young boy. I follow Lulu with Cerise following behind. We see Lulu run to the girl hugging her and kissing her stomach. I walk slowly and see that they're having a conversation.

I take a closer look at the girl and see she has her brown hair curled. She is dressed in a soft blue floral dress that reaches just above her knee and she is wearing a cowboy hat and boots that are seen commonly in District ten. From what I remember from the recaps no one volunteered, but there was a guy around her age who tried to get the Peacekeepers from taking her.

"So do you know what you're having," asks Lulu.

The girl from ten shakes her head, "No I don't, but I've been told that I may have a boy."

"Well congratulations, I'm also excepting as well," I say.

The girl turn to look at me and looks in shock. "Wow I never thought I'd meet Katniss Everdeen, but congratulations. I'm Claire."

"Nice to meet you Claire, so how far are you," I ask.

"Well from my calculations I think about seven or eight months."

"So was how did the father take it?" I ask wondering why he didn't volunteer for the guy's tribute.

"Well Jason was happy. He was so excited to be a father. He came to visit me before I left and he was heartbroken. He was over the reaping age so he couldn't volunteer," she says shedding a tear.

I take her in my arms and hug her. Normally I wouldn't do this but I guess my hormones are acting up. I'm okay that they're comforting this poor girl. I hope that she wins but I know deep down she can't. Maybe in the middle of the games she might lose the baby or she'll end up having to go through an early birth.

All of a sudden Claire pulls away and I hear Cerise and Lulu screaming a name. I turn around to see Christian with Lulu and Cerise in arms, Sam, and Taylor approach us.

"Well Mellark good to see you took an interest in our tribute," says Sam who looks upset.

"It's good to see you Katniss," says Taylor as she hugs me and rubs my belly.

"Nice to see you too Taylor, so how have you been," I ask knowing she won't let me get away.

"Well you know drinking and taking care of both Sam and Christian who act like a bunch of babies," she says.

Lulu and Cerise laugh with Cerise commenting, "That's how uncle Rye acts."

This causes for all of us to laugh. Rye though being the middle and a Victor seems to act at times like a teenager who has no worry of the world.

"So how are you Mellark," now asks Christian with an attitude.

"I'm guessing better than you," I reply knowing where this is going.

"Well I have to say you must be honored that your cousin got picked."

"Well I am proud of her," I reply.

"Best of luck to her, cause she seems like she's going to need it."

Most of the Victors after Rye don't like us or the Careers. They see it that we don't go through Snow's wrath. Bellamy got his father killed father killed, Zoey had her boyfriend killed, Christian had both his parents killed, and Maxon has been isolated from his District. I can't blame them but they don't understand that we're still targets that could be easily erased.

"Good to know Mellark, but why don't you go with your tributes," he says agitated.

He let's go of the girls and they follow me. We notice that the other Victors are coming down to get their tributes. We make our way through the crowd. Some of the other Victors look bored others throw glares at me. I understand we all are trying to get a kid out alive.

As we continue to walk I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around to be greeted by district one's tributes. They looks both look upset but it's the girl who's name I think is Chanel that speaks up, "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm meeting my sister's killer. I have to say she's let herself go. She is so fat."

Her sister's killer what does she mean by that. I look at her closely and see that she's blonde and green eyes. I've seen those eyes before but where. But then it hits me Glimmer, I killed her. Right in front of me is her sister.

"Hello, earth to momma bear," says Chanel trying to get my attention.

"Well nice to meet both of you, and Chanel I'm not fat I'm pregnant. Though it's understandable that you don't know how a pregnant woman looks considering that I'm sure you spent living your life in that precious academy of yours. I know that they don't let you out at all to your family, but then again you parents signed you up," I reply hoping that she backs off.

"Listen to me you stupid whore, you didn't deserve to win. You only won because you knew how to use a peasant's weapon. You really could fight, you always had someone saving you. Now rumor has it that this year your cousin got chosen for the games and I'm going to make it my only goal to kill her like you killed my sister if it's the last thing I do. Come on James, let's go," Chanel barks and they leave.

"Well we'll see in the arena if you can really bring honor to your family," I tell out.

Cerise pulls on my dress and says, "What does she mean by kill?"

"Oh she's just trash talking. You know how sports are," I say hoping she believes it and she drops the subject.

Once we reach our destination Effie looks irritated and Haymitch just looks happy to see us. Lulu runs to Rye and Cerise to Peeta. Haymitch just motions for all of us to head to set of familiar elevators. He makes sure we all get inside and closes the door again. The whole ride is quiet between all the adults other than the kids who talk about the twins upcoming birthday in three months. The door opens and we all go to the living room. The kids though go to their section of the penthouse knowing they can't be here while we talk strategy. Avoxes follow the kids and Cerise is already ordering food and a sketchbook.

"Well y'all sure have gotten the attention of the Capitol. The fire sure got their attention, but what will truly captures these idiots money and admiration is your score. They bet on who they like, but most importantly on who they believe will make them money. What they hate is to lose money." Haymitch says breaking the silence.

"What you guys need to do is go to stations that will help you survive. Since you guys already know how to swim, know a little about plants stay away from those stations. The careers will be most of the time in the weapons stations to show off their skills. Make sure to stay far away from them. They'll pay attention to y'all whenever you give them a reason to. So don't go off showing of your skills." adds in Peeta.

"The careers up to this point they now feel like gods. They feel like they're untouchable. Don't upstage them in what they believe they're good at. Though they know how to use most of the weapons they're more likely to only be really good in one specific weapon," Rye says.

I think about my training and say, "During the private training with the gamemakers make sure to get their attention. By the time it's y'alls turn they'll be drunk or bored out of their minds. Since most time after District four the rest of the tributes have very low scores, because they consider the rest useless make sure y'all show them otherwise."

"Y'all have seen this year's careers but that's not enough. While y'all are training you guys have to find any weakness that they may have. They are well trained but that doesn't mean they have a flaw they would like to hide. From one y'all got James and Chanel who both look like they could do some real damage. From what Haymitch has gathered James is good with a sword and hand to hand combat, while Chanel is very manipulative and good knives as well. Though I have to say that Chanel is more of a spoil brat and James is her follower but don't be fooled by him. From two y'all already made great friends with them Kyle and Madison. Kyle is big but that could be his huge disadvantage and Madison just like Chanel. Then from Four y'all got Jimmy and Esmeralda who well all know must be good swimmers so make sure to stay away from them in the water if your arena has lakes, rivers, or ponds." I say.

They both nod and Julian asks, "Will we be training separately or together."

Haymitch just sighs and says, "I really don't care about it but it's up to y'all to decide. I mean y'all have already been trained by these three over here then know what y'all can do. And I am pretty sure y'all already know each other's skills' so it'd be a waste of time to train y'all apart. But if you guys want to act like shy little kids go ahead."

"I really don't care what y'all decide," says Lena.

"Well I guess we can train together."

"Great," says Haymitch. "Now get out of here get dressed in something y'all actually would wear. Also y'all can stay in your rooms if y'all like. Effie though will come and get y'all for dinner don't be late that woman will make a big deal out of it."

Lena and Julian leave following Portia and Cinna who show them to their rooms. I get off the couch and pull Peeta's hand. Peeta seems to have gotten my message and goes towards the nearest tablet and places a request.

He leads me to our room, we change our into comfortable clothes. I put on leggings and flannel shirt. Peeta just puts on jeans and a T-shirt. Before leaving we get a blanket. We stop at Lena's room and knock on her door. She opens the door quickly and sighs in relief.

"Hey y'all what do y'all need," she asks.

"Well remember when I said if you ever wanted to talk about anything, you can talk on the roof. You see this door down the hall it leads you to the rooftop where there is a beautiful garden," I say.

Lena just nods her head and says, "Okay thanks."

With that we make our way through the stairs up to the roof. The roof seem to look the same as always. They're so many different flowers growing and the sunset illuminating the whole thing city.

Peeta lays the blanket down and goes up to the door that we came through that is now open. An avox hands him a basket and says, "Could you please have no one disturb us. If the twins need anything could you make sure Madge or Effie takes care of it. Also don't let the kids eat any junk food. Remind them about dinner please."

The avox wrote all of Peeta's instructions and leaves. Peeta lays down on the blanket and motions for me. I lay down head on his stomach and just listen to the noises surrounding us. We hear the whole city partying, they're all having a good time not having a care about the world.

"So how's your day been my love," asks even though he's been with me for most of it.

"Tiring, since we announced the pregnancy I've been getting congratulations. People have started touching me again poking at my belly. I hate it. Also the girl tribute from One came to tell me she is personally coming after Lena because it turns out she is Glimmer's sister."

"What do you mean she came after you?"

"Well her and her tribute partner approached me and she informed me that she is coming after Lena. But I wouldn't take it seriously if she's anything like Glimmer she won't last long."

"Well I still worry about it, Glimmer did have a temper from what I remember and that's when she was the deadliest."

"It doesn't matter, she's just a spoil brat."

"Okay then, but if you're tired and don't like people touching you then maybe we should've kept the pregnancy a secret," he says gently.

"No, I think Snow and everybody would've been mad tht they weren't a part of the pregnancy. It's better to have told them now. Anyway we couldn't have kept it a secret in twelve we would've have to tell our parents. And I am pretty sure your mother would've sold the news of my pregnancy to the highest paying customer."

I sigh and say, "I have a plan to get them out and I feel like it'll benefit us well."

"What do you mean," he asks.

"Well the Capitol seems to love anything that involves drama, love, and family."

"So okay continue, because I have no clue where you're going with this."

"Well the Capitol loves our family and anyone related to us. There are three Mellark Victors and there is also Cashmere and Gloss from one. Don't you see they want to add more into their collection of Victors that are related."

"Okay I understand but I don't know where you really are going with this."

"The thing is the we need to give them another pair of star-crossed lovers. They have us, Rye and Madge. So why don't we sell Lena and Julian as star-crossed lovers," I say hoping that he agrees.

I goes quiet and thinks about my idea. I don't know if he'll agree to the plan.

After what seems like forever Peeta says, "Let's say that we do plan to sell the star-crossed lovers, do you think that we could really sell them as lovers?"

I think about because I am not sure President Snow would believe it. He had proof about Rye and Madge's love. Then with us he did question our relationship multiple times and even threatened us to act if it wasn't. Though would he allow another set of star-crossed lovers?

Snow once told me that all he cares about is keeping the Capitol entertained and happy. They're the only ones that actually like him, so if they want another pair of star-crossed lovers, Snow will have to l give in to their demands.

"Peeta, they will have to if they want to make it out alive. Lena and Julian have no other choice. If the Capitol falls in love with them just like they love us there's a huge chance there will be a change of rule and if they don't change the rules I'm sure they'll want to sponsor the new star-crossed lovers. But they really need to get good scores and a good interview with Caesar."

"Kat, why do you really want them to win," he asks getting up and causing me to sit up, and to look him deep down.

I don't know why I want them to win, but I think it's just how Haymitch felt when he saw us. They're fighters, unlike the others they stood up to protect each other, when Haymitch was testing them.

"Because they remind me of us, Peeta. They can protect each other. They've been doing that since they got on the train, they just don't notice it," I reply.

Peeta just nods his head and turns around looking for something. I look at him closely and see that he had opened up the basket. He pulls out plates, placing them between us and then the smell of cheese buns surrounds us.

My stomach then begins to grumble. I greedily take a cheese bun 's hand and devour it on record time. Peeta just chuckles, but then I notice that my stomach continues to grumble. Though this isn't a soft one. This movement on my stomach is familiar.

Oh my god. It's the baby. The baby is kicking.

I grab Peeta's hand and place it on my stomach. His eyes show happiness, as he taps on my stomach and gets them in respond.

"Oh my god Katniss our baby is moving," he says continuing to play with the baby by tapping on my stomach.

I notice that Peeta has stopped tapping on my stomach and he looks at me. He pulls me on his lap and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Kat why are you crying," he asks wiping a tear.

I didn't even know I was crying but I guess my hormones just took over. We stay they looking out seeing the sun slowly leave and the darkness take over. We lay down on the blanket and just look at the sky imagining a better place.

 **Hey y'all update here again yay. Just hope you like it. Like always review, follow, or PM me if you have a question.**


End file.
